


Desperate Measures

by temporarily_lost_at_sea



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_lost_at_sea/pseuds/temporarily_lost_at_sea
Summary: Yashiro is tired of Ren and Kyoko never getting anywhere and decides it is time for an age-old trick.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://pinkcurse.tumblr.com/post/183028275546/i-would-love-to-see-a-bunch-of-skip-beat-fanfics)

Yashiro steeled himself. He’d been pondering this for more than a week and this was the only solution he’d come up with. Yes, it was crude and yes, it was taken right out of a shojo manga, but it might be just what those two idiots needed. He had really hoped that their conversation after seeing Fuwa outside of the Darumaya would have moved things along, but, as usual, they had found a way of misunderstanding each other in the most devastating way possible. So instead of becoming the happy couple that they ought to be, they were now farther apart than ever. And they were both absolutely miserable, which was starting to affect their work and as their manager it was his duty to do something about it. He was just doing his job, Yashiro told himself, as he lead Ren and Kyoko down a deserted hallway in the LME building. 

“I don’t know why the president insisted on meeting you here, and not in his office, but you know how he is,” he said, perhaps a bit too cheerfully, wiping his sweaty palms surreptitiously against his trousers. He was all too aware of the many ways in which this might backfire. Maybe he should have met with a lawyer beforehand and prepared his will, just in case Ren went full BJ and killed him. He glanced at Kyoko and shuddered, suddenly wishing he had not watched last night’s episode of Box R. Maybe he should be more worried about Natsu. He shook his head. It was too late to chicken out now, the plan had already been put in motion. They would thank him on their wedding day. Probably.

Luckily, Ren and Kyoko were too busy being moody and avoiding each other’s eyes to notice where they were going. So, when Yashiro held up a door to them, they obediently stepped inside. He only just had time to see their confused faces as they found themselves in a janitor’s closet, before slamming the door shut behind them and turning the key.

Leaning against the door, Yashiro let out a breath he’d been holding for the last minute. The most risky part was done. He jumped as Ren’s voice came from just behind the other side of the door.

“Yashiro, what is going on?” 

There was a note of warning in his voice that almost made Yashiro want to run from the building and never come back again. Summoning his inner Bossy Manager Powers, he turned towards the door.

“Sorry Ren, Kyoko-chan, but it’s for your own good, You need to talk.”

“Yashiro, I swear, I’ll-” Ren began, but Kyoko cut him off.

“Yashiro-san, with all due respect, Tsuruga-san and I have nothing more to say to each other.”

Yashiro sighed and shook his head. He would have to be extremely clear, so that there was no way, even for them, to misunderstand the situation. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Here went nothing.

“Kyoko-chan,” he said calmly. “Ren is deeply, ridiculously, head-over heels in love with you and has been so for a long time. Ren, I am about 95% sure that Kyoko-chan feels the same way about you.” He’d had his suspicions about Kyoko’s feelings for a while, but her reaction when Ren told her he understood if she’d fallen in love with Fuwa had confirmed it. “Now discuss.” 

*

Kanae had been trying to reach Kyoko’s phone all day, without success, and now she had resorted to searching through the LME building in person instead. She was fairly certain Kyoko did not have any filming today and since she was not in the Love Me room, she was probably sulking in some remote corner where she thought no one would find her. She had been acting weird (weirder than usual) all week and Kanae was starting to worry. She had a vague idea what, or, rather, who, might have brought on this behaviour, but she needed to know the full story.

As she turned a corner in to a rarely used corridor, she was surprised to find Yashiro-san standing outside a non-descript door, wearing an expression of mingled fear and expectation.  
.  
“Yashiro-san.”

The man jumped in surprise and shot a furtive glance at the door behind him, before turning to look at her with a slightly unconvincing Formal Manager Expression on his face.

“Kotonami-san!”

Kanae had always thought there was something weird about the manager, but his behaviour today was outright suspicious. Before she could open her mouth to speak, however, there was a screech from the other side of the door.

“Mooookoooo-saaaaan!!!! Save meeeeee!!!!”

Kanae glared at Yashiro.

“Is that a janitor’s closet?”

The manager returned her stare passively.

“Yes.”

“And Kyoko is in there?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“As her manager, I can’t divulge-”

Kanae pinned him with a killing glare.

“Why is Kyoko in the janitor’s closet? Is she throwing some weird fit again?”

Yashiro straightened his tie.

“Possibly.”

“Did Tsuruga-san say something that upset her?”

Casting a disgruntled look behind him, Yashiro sighed.

“Not yet.”

Kanae looked between the door and Yashiro, confused. Then it hit her. But he couldn’t have- What normal person would- It was just too-

“You didn’t?!” She hissed.

“But I had to!” Yashiro whispered, finally abandoning his Formal Manager attitude. “You know how Kyoko feels about Ren, don’t you? And Ren has been in love with her forever, but they just keep misunderstanding each other and it’s killing me! I want grandchildren, damnit!”

Ignoring his rambling, Kanae pushed past him and banged on the door with her fist.

“TSURUGA! You’d better not be anything other than a gentleman in there or I’ll kill you when you get out!”

There was a sigh from Ren.

“Fair enough. But will you please wait until after I kill Yashiro?”

“Oh?” The manager was suddenly at her side, smirking hopefully. “Does that mean you’re not being a gentleman?”

Kanae pounded on the door again.

“What are you doing to Kyoko?!”

Another sigh from Ren.

“Nothing.”

Ignoring Yashiro’s disappointed face, Kanae rubbed her temples. This was so stupid, like the plot of some cheap shojo manga. But, much as she hated to admit it, that crazy manager was right. Hating herself even as she did it, she addressed the door again.

“Then stop that.”

There was a moment of silence before Ren’s confused “What?”.

With a furious glance at Yashiro, who was now sparkling like a teenage girl from said mangas, she snapped 

“Stop doing nothing and kiss her. You want him to, don’t you Kyoko?”

There was a sound like a tea kettle boiling and Kanae tried to imagine which shade of red Kyoko’s face was taking on. Then, a barely audible

“....yes…”

Yashiro was jumping up and down, flailing.

“Their first kiss!” he squealed, obviously trying to keep his voice down, but failing rather spectacularly. “I wish I could see iiiiit!!!!”

Kanae took that as her cue to leave. She was quite happy not seeing or hearing anything else that might scar her for life. 

“Kyoko,” she spoke through the door one last time, trying not to picture what was going on inside. “Call me when you get home. Tsuruga, I might still kill you, so be careful.” 

*

Yashiro waited for what seemed like a respectable time for Ren and Kyoko to be kissing, before knocking carefully on the door. There was a sound like two people quickly stepping away from each other, followed by the rattle of various cleaning articles falling to the floor. 

“Are you two ready to come out?”

Their mumbled “Yes” was just embarrassed and reluctant enough to make Yashiro smile to himself. This had been a good plan. But it was not quite done yet.

“I want to hear you say it first.”

Silence.

“Ren,” Yashiro prompted. “Tell her you love her. Loudly, so I can hear.”

“Is that really…” Ren’s voice was somewhere halfway between pleading and threatening, but nothing could stop Yashiro now.

“Ren.” He said sternly. “You owe me this.”

“Fine.” His deep breath could be heard even through the door. “Kyoko, I love you.” Every trace of anger was gone from his voice, as he spoke the last four words there was only only tenderness and nervosity. Yashiro did a little dance.

“Good. And now Kyoko.” 

Her voice was shaking a little, but there was no doubting the sincerity of her words.

“I love you too.”

Yashiro grinned widely. His plan had been successful. He was not completely sure he would not be killed yet, but for this outcome, he’d say it was worth it. He unlocked the door.


End file.
